


Cologne

by galaxiebot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxiebot/pseuds/galaxiebot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is late to a date night with Karkat and ends up getting to see more than a sappy movie.</p><p>Requested by an anon on Tumblr and based off of a head canon I found on there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cologne

Dave hustled into the side room that he agreed to meet Karkat in. His hair was still a little wet from the shower, he’d forgotten to put on deodorant, but managed to spray himself with cologne before he left his room. Karkat sat on the couch idle and staring at the TV.

“You’re late,” he said. Dave slowed down a little as he came up to the couch.

“I know. I’m sorry,” Dave said. He sat next to Karkat quickly glancing at the romcom playing on the TV before looking Karkat over. Karkat chuckled quietly smiling at Dave.  
“It’s fine,” he said. Karkat twitched and looked directly at Dave something seeming to come over him very suddenly. He sat up, moving a little closer to Dave as he did, and sniffed the air lightly. “Wha-what’s that smell?” Karkat asked.

“What smell?” Dave asked. He watched Karkat curiously as he watched the troll’s cheeks get red. Dave didn’t say anything and quickly decided to see how things played out rather than changing the subject. Karkat got a little closer to him suddenly freezing as Dave watched him carefully. Karkat pressed his lips together his face turning a darker red as he swallowed hard.

“Y-You smell fantastic,” Karkat said. He inched closer to Dave and kissed his neck lightly. Dave shivered a little as Karkat quickly started licking his neck and biting his jaw.

“Weren’t we supposed to watch some sappy movie tonight?” Dave asked. Karkat was trying to keep himself from giving away just how excited he was as he crawled into Dave’s lap. Dave chuckled as Karkat pushed his jaw up a little so he could bite the skin lightly, “what’s with you all of the sudden?”

“Don’t know.” Karkat shifted his hips a little so he could grind their crotches together as Dave shuddered and placed his hands on Karkat’s hips. Sucking lightly on Dave’s skin, Karkat made his way down to Dave’s collar pulling his shirt lightly so he could leave a hickey on his collar bone. Letting out a little sigh, Dave ran one hand up Karkat’s back until his hand was in his hair; grabbing and pulling lightly, he picked Karkat’s head up just a bit to pull him into a kiss.

Karkat gasped a little as Dave quickly slid his tongue into his mouth and slipped his hand under Karkat’s shirt. He pressed his fingers into the leg scars on Karkat’s sides playing with the skin lightly as Karkat continued to grind on him. Dave could feel his bulge wriggling in his jeans and he could guess where this was going, but he knew that the girls could walk in the room at any moment without a second thought.

“Hey Karkat,” Dave said. Karkat didn’t respond beyond shifting his hands down to Dave’s pants making an attempt to undo his belt, “Karkat we shouldn’t do this in here.”

“Why not?” Karkat asked. He was licking Dave’s neck again this time just below the ear which made Dave shiver. Karkat managed to unbuckle Dave’s belt, but Dave had moved his hands back down to his hips so he could support him as he stood up. Karkat whined a little as Dave carried him out of the room.

“Did you really what Kanaya and Rose to catch us fucking?” Dave asked.

“I don’t really care right now,” Karkat mumbled as he bit Dave’s ear. Dave gasped a little. He quickly found his room and kicked the door shut behind them.

“What’s gotten into you?” Dave asked. Karkat whined again as Dave tossed him on the bed and pinned him down by straddling his hips.

“I-, you just, smell really-.” Karkat stammered as he ogled Dave who was slowly taking his belt off while pressing their crotches together. Dave quirked an eyebrow at him for a moment before remembering the cologne, he smiled darkly as Karkat twitched underneath him. “Wh-What’s with that face?”

Dave grabbed both of Karkat’s hands pulling them above his head and quickly tied them to the head board with his belt. Karkat’s eyes grew wide for a moment as Dave got off of him walking across the room to the dresser so he could grab the bottle. He watched Karkat pull at the restraints a little before walking back so he could climb on top of him again.

“Is this the smell you’re talking about?” Dave asked. He knew the answer, but he held the bottle just under Karkat’s nose to be sure. Karkat immediately whined again, pulling against the belt with more fervor as he bucked his hips up into Dave. The same evil little smirk crawled across Dave’s face as he captchalogued the bottle and pulled his shades off placing them on the table next to the bed.

“Dave what are you doing?” Karkat asked. Dave leaned down to kiss him again and ran his fingers through Karkat’s messy hair stopping to rub his horns lightly. Karkat let out a muffled purring noise that tickled Dave’s tongue as he moved to deepen the kiss. Dave continued massaging and pulling on Karkat’s horns while Karkat wriggled underneath him trying to keep the friction between them.

Dave pulled away from the kiss reluctantly, but was satisfied with the sad little noise Karkat made when he did. He shifted up so he could lick Karkat’s horn which earned him a painful little whine because, with the way Dave was hovering over Karkat, he couldn’t grind on him. Dave smiled kissing both of the nubby little horns before massaging one with the hand that wasn’t holding him up while licking the other. Karkat was moaning underneath him before he stopped and started kissing his way down to his ear.

When Dave was finally made his way down to Karkat’s skin, Karkat was already bright red and desperate for any attention he could get. Karkat bucked his hips back into Dave’s as he licked Karkat’s neck before biting the gray skin. Dave huffed against Karkat’s ear making him shiver and pull at the belt again.

“Dave come on, hurry up please.” Karkat was whining into Dave’s shoulder and it took Dave a half a second to convince himself not to just fuck him like he normally would, but he was determined to keep up the plan he’d made in his head. He bit into Karkat’s neck lightly leaving a little hickey before moving down, “come on at least take my pants off. This is getting uncomfortable you bulge enthusiast.”

Dave chuckled and slid his hands up Karkat’s sides again lifting his shirt over his head. Karkat struggled as Dave pulled the shirt up enough to cover his head before returning to his neck. He pressed his lips to Karkat’s skin and sucked moving down his neck slowly. Dave made sure to leave little marks as he made his way down to Karkat’s collar bone as the troll shuddered underneath him.

“Dave please,” Karkat said. He whined and tried to free himself of the shirt as Dave continued licking and sucking his way down his chest. He stopped to fondle Karkat’s legs scars which made him buck and wriggle his hips against Dave’s grip. Just as Dave reached his jeans, Dave ran his fingers down Karkat’s inner thighs reveling in the little squeaking noise he made. He brought his fingers up to the button on Karkat’s jeans and got them open. Karkat picked up his hips so Dave could get his jeans off in one easy motion. Dave slid his boxers off next, this time going slowly so the elastic band would press down on Karkat’s bulge as he whined lightly.

After getting him mostly undressed, Dave went back to licking and sucking at his stomach moving down as slowly as possible while Karkat tried to buck his hips into him, but Dave had a good enough grip on him to keep him from moving. He kissed the soft skin around Karkat’s bulge before making his way past it placing little kisses on his thighs before kissing Karkat’s nook which earned him a quiet gasp. Dave used his fingers to carefully pull Karkat’s nook open before swirling his tongue around the opening and normally, Karkat would have his hands pressed to his mouth, but since Dave had tied him up, Karkat’s little mewling purr slipped out despite his attempt to bite it back.

“Holy shit,” Dave said. He quickly repeated the motion with his tongue getting an equally satisfying noise out of Karkat as he delved a little deeper. Karkat purred and whined as Dave pressed his tongue into Karkat’s nook as far as it could go. Using his fingers to hold back Karkat’s writhing bulge, Dave sucked at the skin making Karkat’s voice grow louder, he wanted to tear his pants off and give his dick some attention. His thoughts became consumed with the idea of being inside Karkat, but he wasn’t ready for that yet. He wanted Karkat to beg more than he ever had before.

Dave slid his tongue up Karkat’s nook one last time before dragging it up further to Karkat’s bulge. Karkat bucked his hips a little as Dave drew his tongue up to the tip feeling it throb against his tongue. He grabbed the base of Karkat’s bulge firmly and used his tongue to pull the tip into his mouth. Karkat was yanking at the belt again and let out another little purring moan as Dave slid his bulge into his mouth.

“D-Dave, shit.” Karkat whined and let his head fall back into the pillow as he tried to tear his hands away from the headboard. Dave sucked hard moving his head back up Karkat’s bulge as it wriggled in his mouth. Karkat’s chest was heaving, but he managed to shift his shirt down enough that he could see Dave who responded by looking him straight in the eye as he continued going down on him. Watching Karkat’s face closely, Dave started bobbing on his bulge as he slid his fingers inside his nook. “Ah, Dave please.” Karkat’s head was starting to feel light while Dave started to pick up his pace.

He could feel little twitches and waves of pleasure in his legs, but every time he moved Dave began to slow down again which would bring Karkat as close to orgasm as possible without actually letting him have it. Dave smirked at the troll moving his fingers in and out of his nook as he let go of his bulge entirely. Karkat whined as Dave got up on his knees removing his fingers from his nook so he could unbutton his jeans with slow, languid movements while watching Karkat writhe under him.

“God dammit Dave.” Now that Dave wasn’t on his hips, Karkat shuffled up a little so he could pop the metal buckle on Dave’s belt successfully releasing his hands. Dave, his pants half off, shrieked a bit as Karkat tackled him onto the bed; his pants were completely gone in three seconds flat and Karkat was growling at him a moment later. “How in fuck were you even doing all of that? You’re hard as a rock,” Karkat asked. He had his hand around Dave’s dick massaging it between his palm and fingers.

“Striders are just that good,” Dave said. His lungs felt heavy and his breathing was getting jagged now that his dick was getting some attention. Karkat rolled his eyes and quickly leaned down to wrap his mouth around the tip of Dave’s dick. Dave shuddered and choked back a small noise as Karkat slid further down his shaft. He threaded his fingers into Karkat’s hair quickly, but made sure not to push his head down. “Karkat please don’t try for payback right now,” Dave said. He was more than a little desperate now and he wanted control over the situation again which he knew he wasn’t getting this way.

“Shut up,” Karkat said as he let go of Dave’s dick. “I’m only wetting you down.” He moved so he was straddling his hips again and pressed the head against his nook before pressing Dave inside. Dave’s head fell back onto the bed hard, a long moan leaving his mouth as Karkat bit his lips. After a moment, Dave slid his hands up Karkat’s hips so he could grab his ass forcing him to move a little.

“Oh shit you’re hard,” Karkat said. He whined and fell forward a little using his arms to support himself. Dave took his chance picking up his legs a little so he could start moving which got Karkat huffing again and despite speeding up the process a bit, Dave wasn’t about to let Karkat totally ruin his plan. He slid his hand up Karkat’s spine lightly until he could grab his hair again pulling him down into a kiss. Karkat purred into Dave’s mouth a little while Dave promptly returned his hand to his ass.

“God you’re wet,” Dave said. He turned his head so he could whisper into Karkat’s ear knowing it would make him squirm. He’d probably never seen Karkat so turned on because the moment he spoke Karkat let out a soft moan and tried to hide his face in Dave’s neck. With that, Dave knew he had him. He rolled them both over so Karkat was on his back and slowed his pace down to a point that could drive Dave crazy if he wasn’t so determined.

“Fuck, what are you doing?” Karkat asked. He made another desperate whining noise as Dave kept his pace even. Dave kissed Karkat before biting his way down his jaw and to his ear, licking it. He ran his fingers up the side of Karkat’s head until he reached his horn massaging it as he started to slam into him a bit harder.

“You feel so good,” Dave said. He had his lips pressed to Karkat’s ear still, but with his free arm around Karkat’s chest he couldn’t squirm away or move his hips to pick up the pace. Karkat made another purring noise and wrapped his arms around Dave’s neck. He ran his fingers into Dave’s hair pulling a little in a vague attempt to encourage him to go faster. Dave chuckled and licked Karkat’s ear, “something wrong?”

“Dave, please move faster,” Karkat said. Dave chuckled a little more and started moving slightly faster bringing his hands back to Karkat’s hips. He bit at Karkat’s neck speeding up finally as Karkat made soft desperate noises underneath him.

“Holy shit,” Dave mumbled. Karkat was starting to clamp down on him as Dave sat back on his knees to move faster. He pinned down Karkat’s arms and sped up until he was making those mewling noises again. Karkat’s face got bright red as he tried to choke back the noises he was making, “keep making that noise.”

Karkat’s face was a darker red now, and he turned his head so Dave couldn’t look directly at him before he let out a little mewl of pleasure. In a few more thrusts, Karkat was moaning and purring like he had been when Dave had him tied up. Dave could feel that he was close to coming, so he grabbed Karkat’s bulge and pumped as he started moving faster.

“D-Dave,” Karkat said. His body quivered as his back arched into Dave’s movements. Karkat was making loud noises that Dave had never heard him make before and soon his bulge was twitching in Dave’s hand. “S-shit.” Karkat shivered as he felt a wave of heat wash over him starting in his toes. His bulge writhed in Dave’s hand and a gush of red liquid covered their stomachs while Karkat clawed at the sheets.

“F-Fuck.” Dave stammered as Karkat’s nook clenched around his dick. It only took a few more thrusts to push Dave over the edge shuddering as he throbbed inside of Karkat. Karkat pulled him into a kiss pressing their tongues together and throwing his arms back around Dave’s neck. They pulled away trying to catch their breath for a moment before Dave pulled out and flopped next to Karkat.

“I made a mess of your bed,” Karkat said. Dave chuckled a little and rolled over to look at him.

“Do you still want to watch that romcom I promised?” Dave asked. Karkat snickered and glanced at Dave.

“Can we shower first?” He asked. Dave smiled and pulled Karkat to his chest so he could kiss him again.

“Yeah of course.”


End file.
